


Ride My Unicorn

by mahune



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahune/pseuds/mahune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока Джаред был в командировке, коллекция дилдо Дженсена пополнилась еще одним интересным девайсом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride My Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> Не советую в качестве смазки, что готовил Дженсен для этого дилдо, использовать указанный в фике рецепт. Может возникнуть аллергия.

– Стакан воды, две ложки крахмала, один яичный белок, столовая ложка натурального йогурта, сахар по вкусу, – читал вслух инструкцию к новоприобретённому дилдо Дженсен. – Это что, ещё и есть можно? – удивлённо выдохнул он и сжал в руке резервуар для искусственной спермы. Широкая улыбка озарила его лицо – это очень круто.

То, что доктор прописал, пока Джаред был в командировке на другом конце страны.

Мечтательно улыбаясь, Дженсен провёл рукой по нежной силиконовой поверхности своей новой игрушки. Конечно, никто его не заставлял покупать дилдо в форме конского хера, а точнее – единорожьего. Но Джареду бы точно понравился переливающийся всеми цветами радуги самотык. 

Консультант в секс-шопе долго допытывался у Дженсена, чего в этот раз жаждет его извращённая фантазия. А Дженсен взял и ляпнул: _«Чтоб было побольше и необычнее»_. Так он и стал обладателем пятнадцатидюймового дилдо. Консультант ещё шепнул Дженсену на ухо, что, мол, вам точно должно понравиться, новая модель, да ещё и кончать может как самый настоящий член.

Опустив в пол взгляд, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть покрасневшие щёки, Дженсен кивнул и направился к кассе.

И вот сейчас он, протерев дилдо дезинфицирующим раствором, штудировал инструкцию к применению и давался диву, до чего же дошла современная техника.

Конечно, варить волшебный «эликсир», чтобы наполнить свою похотливую дырку до краев, не очень-то и хотелось. В голову пришла мысль наполнить резервуар водой, температуру которой можно было бы регулировать в зависимости от настроения.

Можно было бы использовать и конденсированное молоко. В ход должна идти только перламутрово-молочная жидкость, чтобы капли, вытекающие из его ануса, смотрелись ух как похабно в объективе веб-камеры.

Взглянув на часы и чертыхнувшись: их скайп-сессия с Джаредом должна начаться уже через полчаса, Дженсен рванул на кухню готовить единорожью суперсперму.

На удивление процесс приготовления жидкости оказался очень даже простым: нагреть-добавить-остудить-взбить-заправить.

И вот уже двадцать шесть минут спустя Дженсен удобно разместился на кровати, опираясь спиной о её раму. Ноутбук покоился на его коленях, а сам он был совершенно голым, если не считать прикрывающей его ноги простыни. Вибратор лежал рядом, но так, чтобы его не было видно Джареду по ту сторону экрана.

С замиранием сердца Дженсен нажал на зелёную кнопку принятия видео-вызова. На мониторе появилось улыбающееся лицо Падалеки.

– Привет, детка, как ты там без меня? – растягивая гласные поинтересовался Джаред. – Не нашёл, надеюсь, мне ещё замену?

Дженсен, едва сдерживаясь от колкого комментария, наигранно ответил:

– Ну, не знаю, не знаю, – усталый выдох. – Мне тебя не хватает, сколько уже можно шастать по своим командировкам, словно дома тебя никто не ждёт. У меня уже всё заросло там, покрылось паутиной и пылью. Ещё чуть-чуть – и брошусь на первый попавшийся огромный член, – обиженно произнёс Дженсен.

Молчание на другом конце заставило Дженсена внимательно взглянуть на своего мужа. Тот уж как-то странно на него посматривал.

– Джен, ты мне что-то не договариваешь? – сложив брови домиком спросил Джаред. – И, подожди-ка, ты что, голый?! Так, разверни ноутбук, чтобы я смог разглядеть спальню. Живо! – угрожающе донеслось из динамиков.

Улыбнувшись, Дженсен развернул ноутбук так, чтобы Джаред смог разглядеть всю комнату. Ему же нечего скрывать, ведь так? Ну, практически нечего.

– Джаред, никого нет, просто с каждым днём мне хочется тебя больше и больше. Мне кажется, я уже начал забывать, какой ты на вкус, забывать приятную тяжесть твоего члена на своём языке, забывать, как твой член наполняет меня, забывать то непередаваемое ощущение, когда ты в меня кончаешь, как потом аккуратно пальцем поглаживаешь мою дырку изнутри, делаешь меня своим… 

– Я же сказал, что не против всяких игрушек. Для чего, спрашивается, мы постоянно пополняем нашу коллекцию. Конечно, ничего не сравнится с моим членом, но пока меня нет, ты можешь вволю забавляться и с вибраторами, и с шариками, и с дилдо, – немного обиженно добавил Джаред. – Думаешь, мне весело? По три раза на день приходится дрочить, а не дай бог ты пришлёшь мне какую-нибудь компрометирующую фотку, так приходится отпрашиваться прямо на середине совещания и нестись в ближайший туалет. Мне тоже плохо, Джен. Я тоже скучаю. Потерпи.

Дженсен немного поёрзал на кровати, пытаясь поудобнее умоститься, приподнял ноутбук и убрал с коленей простынь.

– Ты вот интересовался, почему я не одет? – Дженсен заговорщически улыбнулся в камеру. – У меня для тебя есть сюрприз. Смотри, не сотри руки до кровавых мозолей, Падалеки!

Картинка, которую только что видел Джаред, сменилась, вернее, ноутбук поменял своё положение: теперь он не был на коленях Дженсена, его переставили в изголовье кровати и повернули немного вправо. На мониторе появилась задница Дженсена, молочно-белая, в россыпи мелких золотистых веснушек. 

Дженсен лёг поудобнее, так, чтобы Джареду было видно всё то, что он собирался сделать. Он подтянул колени к груди, показывая блестящую от смазки подрагивающую дырку.

– Извини, пока тебя не было, я обзавёлся новым другом, – негромко донеслось до Джареда, и перед камерой появился сиренево-голубой дилдо в форме конского члена.

– Бля, это ещё что? – выдавил из себя Джаред. – Он же просто огромен!

– Не сказал бы, но у него есть одна обалденная функция. Кстати, ты приглашён на тест-драйв, так что устраивайся поудобнее, расстегни джинсы, достань из трусов свой член и начинай получать удовольствие, – хохотнул Дженсен.

Большая толстая головка силиконового дилдо коснулась ануса Дженсена. И он специально, чтобы ещё больше раззадорить Джареда, медленно поводил ею вверх и вниз, наслаждаясь новым ощущением.

– Давай, Джен, прошу тебя. Имей совесть, – умолял Джаред.

Лаская правой рукой свой член, Джаред левой рукой придвинул ноутбук немного ближе к себе. Каково же было его удивление, когда он увидел, как толстая головка без проблем нырнула в дырку его мужа. Охренеть.

Дженсен действительно получал от этого необыкновенное удовольствие: дилдо был чуть ли не самым большим в их коллекции, и от предвкушения того, что сейчас он сможет нажать на небольшую кнопочку у его основания, его наполнит тягучая сперма.

Набирая темп, с большей скоростью насаживаясь на девайс, Дженсен решил для начала испробовать новую функцию. Аккуратное нажатие, и он почувствовал струю жидкости, наполняющей его изнутри.

Вот это да. Нужно поэкспериментировать с температурой, пронеслось в голове у Дженсена. Находясь уже на пике приближающего оргазма, он замедлил движения и вытащил из себя игрушку. Сперма потекла из его разъёбанной дырки.

Рука Джареда замерла на члене. Он несколько раз моргнул, думая, что ему показалось, будто из ануса его мужа вытекает самая что ни на есть настоящая сперма. Странно.

– Гхм, – прочистил он горло. – Дженсен, что, блядь, это у тебя из задницы такое вытекает?

– Домашняя сперма собственного приготовления, – ляпнул Дженсен первое, что пришло ему на ум, и зашёлся в истеричном смехе. – Это дилдо такой, называется _«Прокатись на моём единороге»_. Он, знаешь ли, ещё и кончает тем, что в него залили. Кстати, есть очень даже неплохие рецепты, со съедобными ингредиентами. Ты ж любишь фельчинг, вот и опробуем после твоего возвращения домой.

Видимо, Джаред не очень-то и поверил в волшебный единорожий самокончающий дилдо, но спорить не стал, а попросил Дженсена продолжать.

– О да, – насаживаясь до самого упора и не убирая пальца с кнопки подачи спермы простонал Дженсен, кончая себе на живот.

Джаред вторил ему эхом с другого конца страны.


End file.
